Hattori Taro
'Character First Name' Taro 'Character Last Name' Hattori 'IMVU Username' TaroHattori 'Nickname (optional)' Oni Of The Mist 'Age' 24 'Date of Birth' 05/07/176 :A.N 'Gender' Male '' 'Ethnicity' ''Tsubagakurian 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 195 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tat'toos Scars/Tattoos" Scar on the left eye coming down to my cheek, Scar on my back. Demon Tribal Tattoo Covering my whole body. 'Affiliation' Tsubagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Taro is a person who care for his village and clan so much he'd die for it, Taro always put's his body on the line he never let's anyone speaks disrespectful of his clan or his home. When he was a child he hated how people would make his twin brother cry or hurt his feeling, so he grew up having a temper the only people that can actually calm taro down is his twin, his sister and the Kage himself... 'Behaviour' Taro is usually calm unless you say something to him at the wrong time. He is very centered around his family they are simply his life which he cherish. 'Nindo (optional)' “Death awaits you..." “I’ll kill you quickly for I am busy" "Test me! I DARE YOU!" 'Summoning' *Lightining Dragon 'Bloodline/Clan' The Nijime: A person can be either be born with it yet it has not been activated due to the age of the child. Or on A spur of emotions raging inside the wielder causing the Nijime to force its way out and activated.Positive Effects: Grants the user a 180 degree field of vision slightly better than someone with normal vision as well Grants the User the ability to learn a third chakra nature Which the eyes changes color depending on the users Chakra nature. It has Genjutsu properties which is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses, to where it can manipulate the targets brain into seeing illusions not as strong of an illusion as Uchiha clan's Sharingan and will only effect opponents that have a weaker mind then the user. Negative Effects: It can take a heavy toll on the person & can possibly cause the person nervous system to collapse & cause the yielder's body to shut its self-down. It uses a lot of chakra, which can lead to death if the user does not have good chakra control. Hattori Clan (服部一族 Hattori Ichizoku); '' ''I''s one of the Clans of Amegakure their Kekki Genki is know as Nijime The Hattori are master of subterfuge, assassination and the hidden knife in the dark. Their Kekki Genki gives them an extreme boost to make them more deadly than the average shinobi. They are experts in the art of ninjutsu,taijutsu and one of the families responsible for developing a school of murder and sabotage, the "Iga-ryu ninjutsu". Hattori Clan has a huge distrust issues due to their leaders assasination, so on their side of Amegakure it's heavly guarded by the Hattori's top shinobi & Samurai only certain people are allowed inside the village. 'Ninja Class ' *'Head Ninja ' *'''Special Jonin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' *Okishinito : A Katana that has it's edges chipped off making the blade looking as it has teeth * Kijin : 鬼刃 : Demon Blade, This particular gives the blade a little more strength also this blade can be held only by the person who is stronger than the King Of Oni's. 'Strengths' *Taijutsu *Genjutsu *Speed * Stamina *Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' *Medical Jutsu *Easily Angered *Rush into battles *Hansdseals 'Chakra colour' *Crimson 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' *Okishinito * Kijin *Chained kunai *Elemental Spear *Smoke Bombs *Flash bangs *Ground Spike 'Jutsu List ' Shadow Clone Jutsu Fire storm Jutsu Lightning flash Jutsu ''Fire Release'' *Fire Release: Oni Bomb *Fire Release: Wolf Fist *Fire Release: Oni Charka Drain *Fire Release: Oni Katon *Fire Release: Oni Mist *Fire Release: Flame Tornado *Fire Release: Flaming Foot *Fire Release: Flaming Fist *'Shaolin Style: '''A surge of black flames surronds his hands and feet, causing his body to become a weapon itself if he hit's his opponent he is able to drain a great amount of charka from their body. If he hits their vital Charka points he can shut them down completely. ''Lightning Release '' *Lightning Release:'' Dragon roar *Lightning Release: Thunder Wave *Lightning Release: Lightning Storm *Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Strike *Lightning Release: Teleport Strike *Lightning Release: Dragon Blast *'Prayin Mantis: '''His body turns into a human size lightning figure, his speed will become unmatched and his strikes can shatter bones. His Charka would have to be completely full to actually pull this style off. *Shadow Clone Technique 'Allies' *Hattori Akar *Hattori Masako *Hattori Kuro *Hattori Kagari *Hattori Kohaku *Uzumaki Kagato *Hyuga Haven *Hyuga Kelcius 'Enemies' '''Omoidegakure, Village Lost within Memories (思い出れの里, Omoidegakure no Sato) 'Background Information' The day Taro was born it was as if he wasn't noticed due to how people treated his twin brother. Taro grew up having hatred for the people that made his brother be in so much pain, they never knew that his twin did not want to be treated high and mighty. He always had a connection with his sister Kagari but he just couldn't understand why she was always so joyful he felt that his sister could brighten up any room even if it was full anger and hate. When Taro had reached the age of ten it was the day had changed his life forever, on his birthday he had heard tons of screaming and cursing it was unusual in his home, he ran outside to see what was going on. The moment he made it out the door he saw his twin brother being yelled at and treated like scum.. It made Taro furious so he ran towards his brother but someone grabbed him and tossed him to the side with a great force, his head had bounced off a solid brick wall nearly cracking his skull. Taro tried to stand but he fell over and hit head once more causing it to bleed very heavy. Taro had passed out but his body somehow kept trying to stand up and move around it was then said that he went missing until he was 19 years old. During the years of his absence he was taken to a cave, for it was another tragic event that changed his life forever, in that cave he was being trained by Oni's those Oni's had him taught their way of combat also their ways of life. Taro ended up hating the world as he grew older his only goal was to become strong and kill anyone who had betrayed his siblings Taro's anger grew so strong it was said that his face will never have a smile again. While Taro was being trained by Oni's his test of hatred was coming this test was to fight and kill the king of Oni's himself only a person with extreme hatred could do so. The Oni's had begun to prepare Taro for his battle by showing them what had happened to his clan and his village for they knew that Taro's love for those people was greater than the love for himself. Taro went into the main chambers and began to stare the King Of Oni's in his eyes he then spoke " Death awaits you..." the king of Oni's laughed and the great battle had begun, a few hours later Taro Hattori had reigned victorious but it did not satisfy him he took his blade and slowly began to behead the King of Oni's.. Once Taro had finished he began to slaughter every Oni he saw without any mercy at all. He stood tall with his mighty weapon he then spoke “I must kill those who have betrayed them.. Brother sister.. I am coming home". Taro had created a new goal that was to kill anyone who even tempted to get in his way, for his new journey was about to begin. Taro had wonder off into the woods while in the woods he heard singing but the voice was so familiar to him he began to follow the voice he had unsheathed his blade for Taro had trusted no one, the moment Taro had reached the voice his eyes had reached shock he just couldn't believe who was singing that tune right before his eyes. Taro had sheathed his blade and ran towards the woman while running he began calling out to her “Kagari... Kagari! Kagari!!" the young woman had turned around and leaped towards the man for she instantly knew who it was. They had finally made it to each other and they had given one another the greatest sibling hug ever seen. Kagari had looked upon her elder brother eyes and her smile was so great and bright she just couldn't believe that one of her siblings is alive! She spoke unto him “Taro.... Taro...Sama... my dear brother... where have you been? How have you been..? Taro...Sama... there something’s you must know...about our home and clan...” Taro looked deep into his sister eyes he took his hand and slowly brushed her hair he then spoke to his sister... “What happened to everyone and everything?" his voice had the tone of serious demon.. Kagari: “Brother Akar... Has been banished.... from the village ..." Taro: "What the hell?!” Kagari: “Yes brother he was banished right before you went missing, also Masako has gone missing, Kuro has gone missing... I had ran away and was kidnapped by a snake man who never told me his name yet he taught me things...In fact he taught me for 4 years...” Taro: “We must return home and seek the others... What of our parents and their siblings?!” Kagari: “They..... They....They.. Are.. Dead..." Kagari eyes was filled with water her tears came rushing out of her eyes.. Taro: “Cry no more sister... We are going home".. Taro had finally heard the truth about what had happened but it only increased his anger even more, He grabbed his sister's hand and they began walking back to Amegakure. Even while he was with his sister Taro's face did not smile he felt as if there was nothing to smile about, they were coming close up on the border of Amegakure. When they had reached the walls of their home Taro had looked up into the sky and as he remembered it was raining but Taro it was like the rain was blood when he brought his face down he grabbed his sister's hand once more and continued walking inside of Amegakure, Taro and Kagari had finally made to the Hattori Ichizoku Homu and Taro's eyes was filled with rage he was so upset he began punching the walls and trees, Kagari was so amazed that her brother was so strong she couldn't believe that the walls he had punched just shattered and the trees he had punched fell over she just couldn't explain what she was seeing. Taro started to look around his home and saw bodies and blood everywhere his eyes began to just glow black and red he let out very powerful demon roar that you could hear it from miles away, Taro rage was starting to take over... But! Kagari jumped on to her brother and held him she began screaming with tears “Tarosama Calm down Please.. Please dear brother calm down..." Her words had reached Taro's ears his body had begun to calm down but deep down inside Taro was still full of rage. Taro looked upon his baby sister and spoke “Kagari-kun.. I apologize." Taro walked away while walking he had found his old house he walked inside but the house was falling apart a log came down it was headed straight for Taro but Taro didn't even move he just kicked it out of the house. The moment Taro had kicked the log he saw a photo on the ground, he bent over to pick it up and he just stared at it. He then began to have a flashback of his childhood from the ages of 2-9, Taro: “I guess those happy days are over..." he put the photo up right and he began walking into his old room. When he had reached his old room he starred at the old toys and clothes causing him to have another flash back, he then looked at his old bed he walked up to it and laid down on it but while laying down he held his sword tightly he closed his eyes and fell asleep. While Taro was sleeping he began to have images of his clan’s murder he began to hear his people scream to the top of their lungs, it was truly a nightmare that he could not escape. Kagari had rushed into the house and made her way to her brother's room screaming with a great joy " Taro! Taro! She has return home Taro! Taro She has returned home!". Taro quickly woke up and dashed to his sister he grabbed her arms squeezing them firmly Taro: " Who is here Kagari?!" Taro looked at his sister so curiously and anxious Kagari:" It's Masako-sama she has returned home...!" Taro: “Masako!!" Taro dashed outside and before Masako couldn’t even get all the way inside her old house she was greeted with a tight hug from her brother whom she thought was dead.. Masako: “Ta...Taro...Sama... Oh my?!?! You’re ALIVE!!!!... Is that KAGARI-CHAN?!?!? YOU’RE BOTH HERE!!!!!!!!" There were now three out of five siblings in total... But Taro's face still did not lift a smile.. He let his sister go and they began to rebuild their home... But everyday they wonder will they ever see their other two brothers... A few more weeks had went by and Taro's birthday was coming up for he was going to be "24" but even still he did not want to celebrate he just couldn't get the fact that his twin could be dead.... Kagari and Masako were tending to the livestock and their clan's plants when all of the sudden a kid comes running into the village screaming my name is Kuro Hattori and I am HOME!!.. Taro and the girls rushed to the clan's entrance and picked up their baby brother but they kept him hidden from the truth until he was old enough Taro: “Well thank you lord that our baby brother had returned home thank you", even still he was so worried for Akar he was the last of them all. A whole 7 months went by and the 4 siblings had came to believe that the elder brother Akar was dead. Taro had stood up and walked back into his old room and slept for 3 days without eating or drinking he only slept but on the fourth day he got weird chill that was very unusual he quickly got to his feet and summoned his brother and his sister's he starred at them and when he opened his mouth his voice had changed as if he was relaxed Taro: " Did anyone else receive a strange chill a few seconds ago" everyone looked at each other and shook their heads no Taro:" Something or someone is coming inside our home... and this person is stronger than us all... I'll go alone everyone stay hidden"... Taro grabbed all his weapons and scrolls and waited on the main road when he got there all he saw was a man just sitting down as if he was meditating.. Taro was able to get a decent look at the man and his eyes went into shock Taro:" KY...Kyod...Kyodai..... It can't be..!! Is it?! No it can't be....." Taro approached the man with extreme cautious Taro just couldn't believe it was him he refused to believe it was his long lost banished twin brother Akar!!! 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))